Maquis Leather
by CaptKJaneway peadom
Summary: My very first fan fic ever written. Kathryn has a guilty secret. What happens when Chakotay finds out. MATURE READERS ONLY!


Anti litigation protocols: All characters belong to Paramount. (All actions within are the result of my own fantasies and I take full responsibility for them)

His hands slid around her hips urging her to move faster.

"Kathryn," his voice came out breathless, "Please."

She threw her head back as the orgasm ripped through her body. She slapped her hips down and felt his seed spill deep inside her. His arms drew her down to lie on his chest. She could feel his heart beating beneath her ear.

"I love you." She whispered lifting her head. Chakotay met her gaze with eyes half closed. He smiled softly at her running his fingers through her hair.

"I love…"

"Bridge to Captain Janeway."

The fantasy shattered into fragments that left Kathryn disoriented. She hastily looked around her quarters.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

"Yes, commander. Go ahead." She replied trying to make her voice sound normal.

"Captain, your presence is required on the bridge."

"What is going on?" she stood from the bed frantically looking around. "Your presence is requested by the Dimotrian ambassador."

"Again? I'm on my way." Kathryn dropped to her knees beside the bed, reaching underneath to retrieve the fallen garment. She pulled the leather vest into her lap and buried her face in it, inhaling deeply. Her private weakness, the smell of leather mixed with the earthly scent of her first officer.

She carefully folded the vest and buried it beneath her night clothes, the one place he would never look. She stepped into the bathroom and washed her hands and face before straightening her freshly donned uniform.

She exited her quarters and ran straight into the wall of Chakotay's chest. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

"Well, good morning, Captain." He said smiling down at her.

Kathryn stared up at him caught momentarily between reality and the lingering fantasy.

"Kathryn, are you okay?"

Shaking herself she stepped out of his arms and straightened her jacket again.

"I'm fine commander. You just startled me that's all." _Oh god! _She thought to herself, _can he tell what I was doing?_

"I was summoned to the bridge and figured we could go up together."

"Oh, yes. The Dimotrian ambassador." Kathryn replied trying to focus her mind on the negotiations Voyager had been involved in. "I wonder what the problem is now."

"I imagine we are about to find out." Chakotay waved her ahead of him into the open turbolift. "After you, Captain."

Kathryn smiled and fought the urge to put an extra twist in her hips just for the hell of it. Chakotay stepped into the turbolift behind her and they turned to face the duties of the new day.

"That man could drive a person to violence very quickly." Kathryn stormed as she crossed her living area, not waiting to see if Chakotay would follow. It had become a daily habit to wind down in her quarters. She turned and dropped herself into one of the grey chairs and rubbed her hand over the nape of her neck, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that seemed to build every time she spent more than ten minutes with their newest 'friend'.

She felt more than saw Chakotay move up behind her chair. His hands slid over her shoulder, applying pressure in just the right areas to ease the pain. This too had become a regular habit. Chakotay rubbed her neck and shoulders on an almost daily basis. She told herself that she allowed it so that she did not have to face the doctor as often and that it really did get rid of some of the pain she experienced, but the real reason was that it was the only time that she could enjoy his hands on her without giving herself away. She knew, as captain, that she shouldn't give in to her personal desires.

His hands were making large circles on her shoulders. The heat from his hands seemed to flow through her body to her lower belly where it settled and built in an unsatisfied pool. She moaned lightly and froze realizing what she had done. Chakotay's hands never paused in their ministrations, but Kathryn could see the slight smile on his face in the reflection on the port.

"Well I guess I will get out of here and let you rest Captain." Chakotay said as he stepped around the chair. "I will see you in the morning." With that farewell, he was gone.

Kathryn sat there a second before bolting for her bedroom and her favorite fantasy. She threw her jacket in the general direction of the bedroom chair and hastily pulled her grey turtle neck over her head. Crouching before her dresser, she yanked the vest from her drawer with one hand while kicking off her boots. As she stood holding the vest tightly to her chest, she unzipped her pants and shoved them over her hips. She could already feel the liquid heat of her arousal spreading through her body. As she fell back on the bed she cupped the heat between her legs. She wriggled out of her bra while one finger found its way into her opening. Her back arched from the sensation of wetness found there.

She could feel the braids of the leather rubbing across her nipples, tightening them even more. She pushed another finger into herself almost frantically. The heel of her hand rubbed against her clit as her tempo increased. She could vaguely hear herself moaning over the sound of blood rushing to her head. She pulled at her nipples through the vest. The scent of the leather and Chakotay's masculinity filled her senses with every breath. The orgasm slapped into her like train wreck, leaving her body as the wreckage. His name crossed her lips as she rode the waves of pleasure.

Her eyesight was cloudy and the only perceptible sound was the blood pounding in her ears. She lay there panting for a moment, sitting up only when she heard a sound from the main room of her quarters. She felt herself tighten around her fingers and knew that she was going to be sore tomorrow. She stood and shakily made her way to the sonic shower, casting a skittering glance towards the door looking for the unknown sound.

After activating the shower, it took all of her strength to stay upright as the aftermath of her pleasure rippled through her body. Kathryn exited the shower and fell bare skinned across the bed. Her arms wrapped around the vest, while her body settled into a satisfied sleep.

Chakotay returned to the captain's door about fifteen minutes after leaving to remind her about the doctors briefing the next afternoon. There was no answer so he opened her door using a security code thinking that maybe she had passed out in her chair, not an unheard of occurrence. The sounds that greeted him caused his blood to freeze then boil over. Curious he had slipped to the bedroom entrance. The sight of his Captain, his Kathryn bringing herself to climax was more than he could bear. He fled hastily to the door, pausing only when he heard his name slip from her lips. He touched himself, felling the hardness of his cock through his uniform. He debated for a moment the idea of returning to the bedroom and convincing her to touch him as she had his vest. Deciding quickly that the better course of action would be to wait he left her quarters and hurried down the hall to his own.

He entered his rooms and pulled his shaft from his pants almost before the doors closed behind him. He wrapped his fist tightly around the head and began to slide up and down in rhythm to Kathryn's cries still ringing in his ears. It only took a few strokes and he fell to his knees, his climax spreading into a small pool on his carpet. The orgasm left him weak and shaky, lying in front of his door.

Chakotay looked up as the Captain entered the mess hall and proceeded directly to the replicator.

"Coffee. Black."

Chakotay bit back a smile. In five years she had not changed her morning greeting. She turned towards him, lifting the cup to her mouth, eyes sparkling.

"Well, I see someone is in a good mood." She said in greeting after taking a drink. She sat across from him and picked up the PADD that he had abandoned. Chakotay studied her face trying to combine the cool collected woman before him with the wild eyed wanton of last night. He could still hear her cries of passion echoing in his head.

"I thought maybe we could try something new tonight." He said nodding at the PADD. Kathryn jumped sloshing coffee on her uniform.

"T-t-tonight?" she stammered.

"Dinner?" he replied softly, fighting the smile that tried to form on his lips. "It is Thursday night. Unless you have something more…interesting to do?"

"No commander. I just lost a day somewhere. 1900 hours then." With that Kathryn stood and made her way to the exit. Chakotay leaned back in the chair smiling to himself and planning.

"Well, at least that'sover." Kathryn groaned with relief, kicking off her boots. "I wasn't sure if that little cretin was ever going to agree to transport the goods to us. I am sorry that he ruined our dinner." She reclined back in the chair stretching her arms over her head. Chakotay slid his hands down her arms to her shoulders.

"That's okay, Captain. That meatloaf looked a little…dry." He began the slow circular motions at the base of her neck, moving outward to her shoulders and upper arms. His fingers worked into the muscles of her neck felling out the invisible knots that always followed a negotiation meeting. He could hear the catch in her breathing as he moved his hands back and forth. He could see her reflection in the glass of the table. Her eyes were closed, head tilted slightly forward, lips parted. He could feel the slight tremors that ran through her body. Chakotay waited until he could see the slight quiver in her lips before moving away.

"Goodnight Captain." He said quietly, moving out the door. "Rest well."

Kathryn's head jerked upward as the doors to her quarters closed. She sat there for a moment relearning how to breathe. She had almost relaxed too much. Her guard had been compromised.

What the hell am I doing? She thought rising from the chair and moving towards her bedroom. She tossed her jacked and shirt onto the floor, not caring where they landed. Opening her bottom drawer with her left hand she sent her right hand reaching blindly into the drawer for the vest encountering first silk, then cotton, then the cool metallic feel of the drawer bottom.

"What the hell?" she breathed to herself, pulling the clothes from the drawer to land helter-skelter around her. When all of the night clothing had been removed she was left staring at an empty drawer where the vest should have been. Kathryn spun around to the bed and began ripping the blankets off one by one.

Still no vest.

She dropped to her knees to search under the bed, panic beginning to rise.

Still no vest.

She flew into the bathroom.

Still no vest.

"Oh my god," she cried, "Where is it?" panic had a full grip on her now as she returned to the bedroom and began to re-search every placed the leather garment could have been. She heard a muffled sound behind her and froze when Chakotay's voice came quietly to her.

"Lose something, Kathryn." The laughter in his voice was undeniable, as was the heat.

"No, commander." She replied turning towards him slowly. "I just…"

The rest of her words died in her throat as he stepped fully into her dressed in the very vest she was so frantically searching for. A knowing smile played over his lips as he surveyed the disarray that was her quarters.

"Are you sure, Kathryn? Because from the looks of things you seem to have lost something that you very much desire." The look on his face as he stalked towards her caused Kathryn to retreat a few steps into the dresser. Realizing what she had done, she took a step forward determined to maintain control of the situation.

"I thought you had gone to your quarters for the night. Did you forget something?" her voice came out breathless. Seeking to stop this confrontation before it began she moved to step around him and found herself pressed firmly to the wall of his chest. It had not occurred to her that she wore only her bra until she felt his fingers sliding up and down her back. She lifted her head to meet his gaze and froze under the desire that filled his eyes. The denial would not fully form in her mind let alone her throat as his face lowered to hers.

Their first kiss was a slight touch. Their lips slid over each other tasting, testing. Kathryn slid into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist. A small sound of surrender escaped from her. Chakotay tightened his arms around her as he forced his tongue past her trembling lips. She felt him lift her from the ground and broke the kiss.

"Chakotay." She sighed softly, regret filling her voice as reason made one last pitch effort.

"No Kathryn. Don't even say it. Tonight there is no Starfleet, no crew, no rules. Just you, me, and a leather vest." With that he lay her on the bed capturing her lips as his body covered hers.

Her legs parted of their own accord granting him access to her core. The feel of him pressed against her through the layers of uniforms had her back arching and moans flowing from her lips. Chakotay pulled her bra straps from her shoulders. His tongue traced a line from her neck to her bared breasts. Shivers of passion chased each other across her skin. Fire licked down her legs, following the path of Chakotay's fingers holding her slacks. Anticipation built within her until she lay bared before him.

"My god, Kathryn. I don't think this is going to last long."

"That's fine." Kathryn said, reaching for the fastener on his slacks. "We'll go slow next time. This time…just…keep the vest on."

END


End file.
